Question: Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $\dfrac x3\geq-33$
Solution: To isolate $x$, let's multiply both sides by $3$. $\dfrac x3\cdot3\geq-33\cdot3$ Now, we simplify! $x\geq-99$